Lovers of Circuits: The Series
by Koili The Artist
Summary: In two crazy pizzerias, love and friendship is bound to bloom between the animatronics. Especially considering the fact that they're stuck together forever. (Collection of Oneshots, Crackfics and Crackships! Non-romance included! Requests open!) (Chapter 5 Uploaded!)
1. Dinner (R) (Bonnie x Chica)

**A/N: Read the bottom A.N. for more information! Requests open!**

**And always remember, real robots can't feel emotions!**

* * *

**"Dinner"**

**Bonnie/Chica**

**Post-BoC2**

**Romance**

* * *

The feeling of warm wind hit Bonnie's face lightly. It carried a scent pleasing to him; something related to food. Food always got him excited. The purple bunny roused from his slumber on-stage, where he, Freddy and Golden slept. However, upon further inspection, one of the gang seemed to be missing.

That member happened to be Chica.

Their band member, and technical unrelated 'sister' Chica always slept next to Bonnie, almost behind him. Bonnie noticed immediately, but Golden and maybe even Freddy wouldn't have. Golden slept at Freddy's side, furthest from them, while Freddy slept in front of them all. It was hard to get used to a fourth band member accommodating the stage after Golden had been 'refurbished', but they had gotten used to it after a while.

Twitching his ears, he caught the scent of fresh food again. His fuel tank lurched painfully, making him realize that he hadn't eaten anything to keep him running. He was running purely on electricity now, something that was actually quite tiring.

Looking to his two bear brothers, he realized that they were in a cold, dead sleep. Nothing would be waking them until morning. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stepped down from the stage and went towards the kitchen.

He couldn't help but to feel envious of the others. Out of all of the animatronics, he felt as if he was the lightest sleeper. He never got a good night's 'sleep because of this. The smallest click of a camera or the lightest step of a foot would always wake him, while Freddy, Golden and sometimes Chica would all still be out like a bunch of weak lights.

Stepping into the kitchen, he sniffed around. Seeing that one of the glass-door ovens was on and unattended, he tilted his head a bit and walked towards it. A pizza was being baked, and it smelled _good_. He was absolutely starving after a hard day's work.

Not caring if it was finished or not, he pathetically reached up and attempted to open it. He growled when he realized he was just too short to reach it; either the humans had lifted the ovens up higher so Bonnie in particular _couldn't_ reach, or he had shrunk. Maybe both. Slouching a bit, he let out a small huff, his ears drooping.

"What's up, Bunny Boy?"

Nearly jumping out of his exoskeleton, Bonnie turned around to nearly slam into his chicken friend. She nearly dropped the plate she was carrying, poofing up a bit from his sudden quick movement.

"N-nothing! J-just, uh, sm-smelled some food, g-got hungry." Bonnie squeaked out, his voice cracking slightly from nervousness. He stumbled over his words before laughing awkwardly. The purple leporid backed up quickly after speaking and nearly slammed into a cabinet in the process, wincing at the loud noise.

Chica laughed awkwardly herself, avoiding any eye contact. There was a silence before she walked up to the oven and reached it with ease, taking the pizza out and putting it onto a plate. It was a small one, one of the personal pizzas. He couldn't help but to feel a bit embarrassed. He _was _just short.

There was another awkward silence. Chica looked over at Bonnie, who was still frozen by the cabinet. Looking down at the pizza, she sighed in a small bit of reluctance before looking up at him again. "Uh, do you want to share?"

Bonnie froze up even further at the offer. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out of his voice box. Only finding himself able to nod, the yellow animatronic smiled awkwardly, heading towards the dining room. "A-alright, come on."

Bonnie followed quickly once he had realized he was simply standing around like an idiot, half-jogging to keep up with her. They picked a table a fair distance away from the stage, not wanting to wake the two bears. Sitting down carefully, Chica split the pizza and handed him half, fidgeting awkwardly. He accepted it with a slight shakiness, mouthing 'thank you'.

It wasn't rocket science, and it wasn't much of a secret. Although Bonnie though he was the master of stealth, nearly everybody saw past it. The bunny had a crush on their female band member. Even the Toys had noticed it when they were still under the same roof together, but nobody had said anything.

Bonnie had always been slightly closer to Chica, it always seemed to happen that way. The previous 'new' animatronic would get attached to the animatronic made after them, so on and so forth. Golden seemed to know _somebody_ before Freddy, but he never said anything.

So, naturally, Bonnie had became attached to Chica. He was incredibly protective of her during the earlier days, until she found her attitude and was determined that she could take care of herself. After that, Bonnie's over protective brother mode seemed to change into something else.

He wondered if that's what had happened with Freddy?

"You okay?"

Bonnie jumped a bit from his daydream, looking up from the table at his friend. Her pizza was long gone, and she was staring at him with mild worry. He nodded shortly and quickly, stuttering a bit. He took a small bite of the pizza; he suddenly wasn't very hungry.

"Y-yeah, just thinking."

Chica studied him when he looked away. She had been feeling awkward around him as well recently, but was able to hide it easily. Although, it was becoming harder and harder, for some reason. She couldn't quite explain why.

"You know..." She began, looking away just as he looked up. There was a small pause before she continued, her voice a bit uneven. "If there's anything you want to talk about, j-just tell me. You know I'm here for you, right?"

Bonnie smiled weakly and nodded slowly, his ears drooping a bit from relaxation. She smiled at him as he finished the last few bites of his pizza, wiping his metallic paws on a nearby napkin. There was another prolonged silence before the bunny nodded again, sighing. "Y-yeah. Thank you, Chica. It's nothing, though. Really."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. It was easy to spot when he was lying, especially if you were face to face with him. He fidgeted and nodded, clacking his jaw.

"I'm fine, I promise!" He insisted, his voice a bit more high pitched than usual. "T-thanks for the pizza, by the way. Didn't mean to eat your d-dinner."

The two exchanged more quiet, on and off conversation, nothing out of the ordinary. Things about the day before, the day ahead, the children, parents, workers, anything they could think of. They were doing so to put off what they were really thinking, something that would spill out of they weren't careful-more specifically _Bonnie_ being careful.

As they talked, they were unaware that a set of blue eyes and a set of red eyes studied them both from the stage. Freddy let out a low sigh and turned his head away from the direction, staring off into the darkness. Golden looked up at him at the sound of the soft sigh, his ears twitching a bit.

"Hey, it's okay, 'lil brother." Golden said quietly, putting a paw on Freddy's shoulder. He rubbed it in a soothing fashion, letting out a soft whir for him. "'Yer doin' a good thing, 'ya know. 'Ah know it ain't easy."

"It isn't." Freddy said lowly, his voice barely even a whisper. He glanced over to both Chica and Bonnie before he let out another sigh, a small, genuine smile covering his face. "But, hey. If he's happy, I'm happy."

Time seemed to slow down after that, but then suddenly sped up. Bonnie and Chica returned to the stage, going back into sleep mode for as long as they had left. They all acted as if nothing happened the next day; not exactly sure how or even why they should bring it up.

After all, it was just dinner. Wasn't it?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heya, guys! How are you? I bet you're wondering what I have for you guys this time!

This is going to be a _collection _of short shipping or friendship one-shots, crackfics, ect! I decided to start with one of my favorite ships. I WAS going to start with Red/Clyde, but I couldn't think of anything. Oh, well!

No real chronological order, no real plots, no set update dates, just all good fun when I have the time! Each chapter will either be labeled with an "R" (for romance), or "F" (for friendship).

What's the next chapter, you ask? I'm not sure! **Why don't _you_ tell me?**

**That's right! I'm taking requests and suggestions!** Just plop your ideas or suggestions in the reviews! (Something already written, but you want to see again? No sweat! Just tell me!) Just remember to add if you want it to be a friendship fic or a shipping fic. That'll help me a lot!

I'll write almost **any ship involving the animatronics. **The only one that I will **not **do is Freddy/Golden, due to personal preference. Sorry, F/G shippers!

(I also won't write anything involving the Marionette, Balloon Boy, Phone Guy, Mike, ect. No humans. Never was interested in 'em.)

Other than that, don't be shy!

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading!


	2. Fireworks (R) (Red x Clyde)

**"Fireworks"**

**Pre-BoC2**

**Red / Clyde**

**Romance**

* * *

The wind would pick up again before dying down. The brand new, deep green leaves in the trees rustled from gently to harshly as the wind blew. It was summer, just nearing the fourth of July. In fact, the animatronics were sure it _was_ Independence Day. The wind had a warm yet crisp chill to it, something that summer could produce.

It was late. Not too late, but late enough for the restaurant to be closed. The moon was high and full, and dark gray clouds blew across the sky at a steady pace. Stars littered the sky behind the clouds, and everything was quiet.

The music box didn't need winding. The paperwork was done. Everybody in the pizzeria was asleep, asides for two of the long-term residents.

The two active animatronics sat silently on the roof, listening to the noises of the outside world. Unknowing to them, it was something that the originals had done often. However, for the two on the roof, it was something completely different. It wasn't just for stargazing to them, it was for bonding.

Red's face gently rubbed against Clyde's as a sign of affection. His face remained solemn as it usually was, despite the display he was performing. The bunny laughed softly and nuzzled him back, sighing.

"Thank you for taking me up here." The blue animatronic half-muttered, resting his face on his boss. He closed his eyes, his tail wiggling happily. "It's a beautiful night."

Red simply nodded, sitting up straight. He would occasionally allow his gaze to drift down over the bunny, his 'breathing' calm and gentle. "Yes, it is."

The two fell silent. Clyde was sure he was going to fall asleep until he suddenly felt the bear move. Looking up at him drowsily, he furrowed his brow in confusion when the other male smirked slightly, walking towards the edge of the room.

"Reddy?" He questioned, yawning slightly. He snapped to attention when the bear suddenly stepped _off_ of the roof, stepping down on what he guessed was a fire escape. Standing up, he went into a mild panic mode, his large ears perked.

"R-RED!" He cried out loudly when the bear began walking downwards, getting closer to the outside world with every step. Their eyes met for a moment, and Clyde saw something he had never seen before.

He looked deviously playful.

"Coming?" The brown animatronic asked with a small smirk, his tail flagged proudly. Clyde could only stare. He couldn't be serious, was he serious?

Red stepped off of the fire escape, looking at Clyde expectantly. The rabbit hesitantly followed the other animatronic after a long moment, his expression filled with fear. Cautiously, he met the bear on the ground.

His heavy paws touched grass for the first time ever in his life. His green eyes widened a bit, he could feel it just as he could feel everything else. It was cool and soft, and just ever so slightly damp. He had never felt anything like it, it amazed him. He heard Red chuckle softly at his reaction, followed by the rustling of grass as he walked off. Clyde watched him, it was as if he knew what he was doing. Had he left the restaurant before?

Mindlessly following his friend, Clyde looked around at the new surroundings. Everything was quiet, and it looked so much different from the ground. He noticed that Red was going into the forest that stretched behind their restaurant. Nervous, he followed him either way. Red didn't seem anxious or worried in any way, which relaxed the bunny a bit. He knew he wouldn't lead him into any danger, he trusted him.

The trees were tall, and Clyde could see life all around. Flowers had closed up for the night, and he even saw some _real _rabbits scurry off in a distance. It was all odd and foreign, but still very beautiful.

"Red," Clyde finally started, catching up with the bear. They continued walking, Red glancing over at Clyde as they did so. "Where are we going?"

Red remained silent, flashing Clyde a playful smirk. Without warning, he bounded ahead, causing Clyde to stop and leaving him confused. He stared for a few moments before finally attempting to run after him, wondering just what he was doing.

A loud laugh came from Red as he looked back at the other animatronic, making the bunny smile to himself. Apparently this was some sort of game. Clyde had never seen Red like this before, it was almost adorable.

Clyde sped up and grabbed him by the arm, which caused them both to stop and slide on the grass. They weren't very graceful during any of this due to being over 200 pounds each, but they didn't care. Nobody was watching, and they were sure they'd be destroyed if anybody was.

After they had worn themselves out by running (and Clyde speeding past Red every time), they simply walked side by side until they hit a small clearing. The sky was more visible in the area, and the stars shone brightly. Red let out a soft sigh, rubbing his face against Clyde's again. The rabbit let out a happy whir, his tail wagging.

The wind could be heard clearly from their location, and even the sound of a large group of distant humans. Red didn't pay attention to it, despite Clyde's worry.

After a few moments, they both sat down and listened to the silence of everything. Although it was horribly forbidden for them to have left their location, they both didn't seem to care. Red would lean over and groom the bunny whenever he would get antsy, relaxing him in the process. Another gust of wind blew over them, making the bear sigh quietly.

"_Io canto per te, questa mia melodia._" The leader began in a soft, rich singing voice, relaxing himself. Clyde perked up a bit at the unexpected song, laughing sheepishly.

"_Che ti dice 'Sei mia e la vita tu sei per me'._"

Clyde shifted a bit, suddenly glad it was dark. He could feel his face heating up, a tell tale sign that he was blushing.

It was rare to ever hear Red sing when he was offstage, especially if it was a song that hadn't been programmed into him. Normally, it wouldn't have affected him, but _this _time he was singing for _him _alone, nobody else. It was something that he had never done before, he was completely shocked.

In fact, Red had never been this affectionate before. He wondered why.

He came out of his daydream when he noticed that the bear had stopped singing, and was staring at him expectantly.

"U-uh," The bunny muttered, looking away. If the plastic on his face hadn't turned red from embarrassment, he would've been surprised. He opened his mouth in attempt to sing along, but he couldn't find the nerves.

"_I-I bring you a song,_" The bunny began mirroring his singing into English, nearly silent as he did so.

"_In hope that you'll see," _His voice was shaky, completely petrified and nervous to sing around the larger animatronic.

"_W-when you're looking at me, that I'm looking for lo-..." _His voice trailed off, his singing going flat. The final word came out as a rush of air, his embarrassment getting the best of him. Sighing, he shifted again, looking away once again. "S-sorry, I can't."

Red laughed lightly at his reaction, scooting a bit closer to put his arm around him. He licked near the rabbit's ear, nodding in understanding. He nuzzled the blue male's face a bit rougher than he had earlier, sighing out of his nose.

"I brought you out here because I just wanted some time with you." Red muttered into the rabbit's ear, his deep voice making the smaller animatronic shutter. "Being out here alone isn't the same, and I knew you'd enjoy it."

Clyde nodded simply, smiling at his best friend. "Well, you were right. I guess you know me too well."

Red let out a small growl, making the rabbit shutter again. He knew _that_ growl all too well. The bear got closer and snorted steam onto his neck, smirking. "Indeed I do, Clyde. _Indeed I do_."

Clyde went silent after that. The two spent another half hour at the edge of the clearing, the soft sounds of growling, groaning and whimpering only echoing a few feet away. They dozed off there, just glad nothing-or nobody had found them.

* * *

Clyde's eyes flickered to life, illuminating the grass in front of him. Memories from only an hour or so ago flooded back, making him smile. The bear beside him was peacefully in sleep mode, the whirring of his inner fans the only sound coming from him.

A suddenly loud crack followed by an explosion jolted Clyde upwards, his eyes wide. He looked to the sky to see a few fireworks in the distance, from the same area they had heard the humans. He looked over at Red to find him staring lazily at the sky, seeming mostly unfazed.

"Good evening, boss." Clyde said with a small, content sigh. His eyes were half lidded, and his posture was fully relaxed. Red stretched out and nodded, rolling over. He seemed to look the same as Clyde, only even further relaxed than he was.

"Mmhm. Same to you."

The two watched the sky for a while after they had spoken, each firework fizzling out before a new one shot into the sky.

Red's ears suddenly twitched. He lifted his head up and scanned the area, frowning. He let out a low hiss to alert Clyde, who glanced over at him.

"Go back, there's some humans."

Clyde let out a low groan of complaint, standing up. Red followed him and they both left the clearing, heading back into the forest. The walk back was mostly uneventful, Red acting as solemn as normal. Clyde didn't buy it, however.

They approached the restaurant in no time. Both males stared at the fire escape, looking back up to the roof. They exchanged glances, Clyde's eyes looked him over, his voice quiet as he spoke.

"We can just run away now." The rabbit said flatly, making the bear sigh a bit. He shook his head, frowning.

"Clyde, we can't. We have a job, and that job is to entertain the children. We shouldn't even be doing things like this, it's not natural for us. We're robots."

Clyde looked away at that. Red sighed at the bunny's forlorned expression, shaking his head. Gently taking his friend's muzzle with his paw, he carefully brushed their 'lips' together, making the bunny squeak.

"Won't stop me, though. Never will."

Red finished his statement with a genuine smile, taking Clyde's hand and going back up to the roof. Clyde followed straight after him, a small blush on his face due to so much contact with him in one night.

Red locked the door and they both went back to the stage afterwards, pretending that nothing had happened. They both fell asleep listening to the sound of distant fireworks rumbling one after another.

The next day, they gave each other various knowing glances. They could only chuckle when the humans mentioned the fireworks from the previous night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heya, guys! Here's the second fanfic for the LoC collection! Red/Clyde was pretty requested, so here you go!

I almost made it a lemon, but I didn't. I have self control, I promise!

Anyways, I have two other chapters planned. One's a friendship chapter, and the other's more romance. But, other than that? I don't know!

**Requests are still open!**** Feel free to continue dropping them on me!**

Huge thanks to Chillaid for beta reading!

Also, big thanks to Ralakai, TheNumberNineIsEight, Anon Kayla, Bink1999, 4ctual1nsanity, kattylm, Anon FoxylefttheCove, LevitatingPiez, Pokeythewarrior (Huehue, one Shaf/Shab fic coming up!), Is It Me or Not, Anon MissDarkRaven, Anon makao, TFAArtFreak, KudleyFan93, super nuka fan, MCHaunter, Anon Guest, HenryFEA, Anon Chocohonut, DespicableMe1, TackiestFire, Leo2flyt, mystery8icarus, AddiLion, Anon Guest 2, Mudkiptreecko, MinecraftMotavator1987, NoMore-Pikachu, Elysion Wish, Jenny Lockhart, xXToxicWolfXx, Kureneko, and Anon Guest 3 for reviewing! Thank you so, so much!

* * *

**((If you weren't able to tell, this chapter was inspired by Io Canto Per Te/Looking For Romance from Bambi. Don't shoot me.**

**Y'know. Get it? Shoot me? Like Bambi's mom?**

**I'm a terrible person.))**


	3. Bonding (F) (Mangle x Tangle x Red)

**Requests are still open! Drop 'em in the reviews, it's easier for me to find 'em!**

**"Bonding"**

**Mangle/Tangle**

**Red/Tangle**

**Pre-BoC2**

**Friendship**

* * *

"Heads up!"

Tangle barely caught a hollow, plastic ball that had been thrown at him. Struggling with it before it finally slipped to his hands and dropped to the floor. He heard Clyde laugh hysterically at him. He growled.

"Just shut up and take it to the ball pit." The rabbit demanded halfheartedly, continuing to laugh at the small bear's anger. Tangle simply snarled, leaving to walk towards the game area.

Clyde and Tangle fought like cats and dogs since the moment they had met. There was no decent relationship between them at all, asides from maybe a few short, normal conversations. Deep down, Tangle hated the bunny with a burning passion. He was sure Clyde felt the same.

Their fighting only really began when Red and Clyde began getting closer after Clyde had apologized for treating him horribly.

Sure, Tangle was pissed at Red for allowing he and Mangle to get torn up. Of course he still continued to yell at him. But, they were still brothers. He honestly missed spending time with him.

All in all, Tangle was jealous.

Very jealous.

Violently chucking the ball into the ball pit, Tangle snorted. A sharp, childish 'ow' sounded out from the middle of the pit, making Tangle snort.

"SHUT UP, BALLOON BRAT."

"S-sorry, Tangle." B.B. muttered from across the room, peeking out from the sea of brightly colored balls. Tangle rolled his eyes.

Before he could yell at the child again, the distant sound of Red's voice from down the hall caught his attention. Looking past the corner of the room, he glanced around frantically to see what he was up to. He growled when he spotted the other bear talking with Clyde. Gripping the frame of the wall, he let out an angered snarl and pushed himself away.

He was sick of Clyde. He honestly was. Red hardly even acknowledged him at all anymore. He only seemed to care about the rabbit.

Having nothing else to do for the night, the yellow bear stomped off. He stalked off to the kitchen to grab some food before he headed back towards Kid's Cove, scratching his arm. He was aching from doing so much work, especially involving the ceiling and the toilets. He needed a good break. Stepping towards the mini stage and pushing past the curtains, he was a bit surprised to find Mangle already there, playing with a few of their props.

"Hey, Foxface." The bear muttered, walking towards one of their many box-like props. Sitting on it, he kicked a box of pizza he brought with him over to the vulpine, not looking at them.

Mangle smiled at Tangle, picking the box up. Xe looked at Tangle worriedly when xe noticed his expression, frowning. "W-what's wrong?"

Mangle's voice was quiet, almost inaudible. Tangle heard it, however.

"Nothing, Foxface." He insisted, opening his own box of pizza. Taking a large, sloppy bite of it, he completely avoided eye contact with his companion. He didn't see the annoyed, angry expression xe wore.

"I've heard that one before." Mangle said under their breath, walking closer to the bear. Xe sat right next to him, nibbling on the pizza Tangle had given xer. Tangle snorted.

"Look, it's just..." Tangle trailed off, taking another large, sloppy bite of pizza. He grunted, smacking his lips and snapping his jaw loudly as he ate. "...T-that damn blue slimeball."

Mangle listened intently, xer ears perked towards him. "Clyde? What about him?"

"Ever since Red snapped that night, the little fugly bastard has been too buddy-buddy with him." He sneered, waving his pizza around as he spoke. "We're-a the ones who got the Faz-idiot where he is today! We taught him mechanics! We were there when the other dumbbots were pieces of crap to him! We-"

"You miss him, don't you?"

Tangle fell silent at that. The pizza he had held in mid air was beginning to sag a bit, the cheese threatening to fall off. He lowered it back down into the box, his gaze falling. "He's my brother, what did you expect?"

Mangle stroked the bear's back, making him whir softly. He leaned into his friend's touch, closing his eyes. They sat like that for a while before he cleared his throat and slid off of the box. Standing up straight, he let out a grunt and stretched a bit.

"U-uh, yeah. So, thanks. Y'know. For listening." The small animatronic muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. The fox nodded, smiling kindly.

"Of course, I always enjoy it."

"Yeah, well..." The bear growled to himself, scratching at his arm. He huffed, shaking his head. "I know you probably get bored of me."

Before Mangle could respond, Tangle shrugged a bit and began to leave the cove, taking a single glance back to Mangle.

"Uh, I'll go get us more pizza, I guess. I don't have anything better to do."

* * *

"Well, honeybear. I should be off to do my chores. Later."

Red nodded as he watched Clyde walk away. A pretty audible snarl made him look down the hall, but all he saw was a split second flash of pale yellow. He sighed lowly, grabbing the broom that was leaned against the wall next to him. He wasn't exactly sure what Tangle was up to.

Clyde had mentioned how 'grumpy' Tangle always was, so it wasn't a question that they had fought. He couldn't help but to feel a bit bad, he loved both of them. He only wanted them to be happy, and to all get along. He wasn't sure what to do.

Red pushed his broom across the floor of the hallway. It was clean for the most part, so he didn't spend too much time on it. He went to the game room next, deciding to sweep there. Sighing at all of the dropped tickets and other small items in the game area, he made sure they were all in a pile before brushing them into a pan. He threw them away promptly, looking disgusted.

"Tangle's mad." B.B. said from his normal position in the room, making the bear look up. He scoffed in amusement, shrugging as he went back to sweeping.

"Isn't he always, boy?"

B.B. shrugged, looking at the direction of Kid's Cove. He shifted a bit, wiggling the balloon he was holding. "I dunno, he's madder than normal. He threw a ball at me."

Red stopped his sweeping at that, looking at the humanoid in confusion. He groaned and dropped the broom angrily, shaking his head. Rubbing his face, he let out a low grown. "Ugh, don't tell me he's retorting to physical violence. I'll talk with him."

The child animatronic nodded as Red headed off for Kid's Cove, his ears flat. He was ready to get into a shouting match with the smaller bear. It happened a lot, so he was used to it. Entering the small room, his ears twitched when he heard talking from behind the closed curtains.

"_Ever since Red snapped that night, the little fugly bastard has been too buddy-buddy with him._"

Red rolled his eyes. A small spark of anger ignited in his stomach, making him snort silently. He knew darn well the little punk was badmouthing Clyde. Standing there, he decided to listen for a bit longer before interrupting him.

_"We're-a the ones who got the Faz-idiot where he is today! We taught him mechanics! We were there when the other dumbbots were pieces of crap to him! We-_"

"_You miss him, don't you?_"

The tawny bear furrowed his brows at the pause. He backed away a bit, starting to head back to the game room. He stopped for a moment when Tangle spoke again.

"_He's my brother, what did you expect?_"

Red's heart sank. He exited Kid's Cove, hanging his head slightly as he walked. Sitting right outside the room, he rested his head in his hand. He glanced over in B.B.'s direction, only to see that he was gone. Red guessed that he had fled, not wanting to hear the fight.

Hearing small footsteps, he perked up when he saw Tangle exit the room. Tangle spotted the large bear right away, and froze mid-step. They both stared at each other before the smaller bear placed his foot on the ground, narrowing his gaze.

"What do you want? Clyde isn't here."

"No." Red immediately defended, flattening his ears more. He sighed when Tangle growled. Relaxing his position, he stared at the small bear, his blue eyes flickering a bit with sadness.

"I heard you speaking with Mangle." He said simply, studying the other animatronic's expression as it went to surprise, embarrassment and then finally back to anger. Red continued speaking before the little one could blow a fuse by screaming.

"I had no idea how strongly you felt,_ fratello_." He muttered, lowering his gaze to his own feet. Tangle's shoulders dropped, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I never meant to make you feel so low, Tito. I hadn't-...If I had just used common sense, I would have been a better brother. I'm sorry."

Tangle blinked. Tilting his head at his older brother's apology, he slowly sat next to him and stared. There was a long pause before the gold bear spoke up again, his voice surprisingly quiet for once.

"Uh, it's fine...I just miss us, 'ya know? You, me and Mangle. Before-"

"I know."

Silence fell over them both once again. Red leaned back against the wall, looking at the smaller bear. He tilted his head a bit, taking his hat off for a moment to scratch the top of his head.

"Hey, if you're not busy-uh, never mind." Tangle closed his mouth after speaking, looking away. Red blinked.

"What?"

Sighing, the yellow bear shrugged and hunched over to lean on his knees. He was quiet for a few more minutes before looking back to him, his eyes softer than they had been in a while. "Look, if you're not busy sometime, you can always hang out with Mangle and I in the cove."

Red smiled at that. He nodded slowly and patted his younger brother on the back, sighing out of his nose. "I'm not busy right now."

Grinning lightly, Tangle stood up. Starting towards the kitchen, he looked back at Red, walking slowly so he could catch up.

"Well, I'm going to get pizza for Mangle and I. Wanna join us for a bit?"

Red chuckled. Standing up as well, he followed the smaller bear. He nodded, walking alongside him.

"I'd love to. Clyde can wait for an hour or so."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heya, guys! Happy February! Sorry for the late update. I'm having an odd form of writer's block. I _want _to write, and I know _what _to write, but I just can't seem to type!

I'm trying to work on TJoM as well, so don't worry! It'll come out soon.

(Something else was going to come before this chapter, but since this one was mostly done I decided to finish it.)

Huge thanks to Chillaid for beta reading!

Also, I'd like to thank kattylm, Anon Something, Anon Guest, AddiLion, Anon Guest 2, 4ctual1nsanity, KudleyFan93, MissDarkRaven, LevitatingPiez, Anon Guest 3, Is It Me or Not, Chocohonut, FNaFMasterReady4Freddy, Anon Guest 4, TackiestFire, Anon Steam Kitten, PurplePuppiez, MinecraftMotavator1987, Anon Fronnie shipper, Jenny Lockhart, Elysion Wish, Anon Guest 5, Anon ShadowKnight1233, Ralakai, Jules, Anon Striped socks, Anon Guest 6, NoMore-Pikachu, Anon Guest 7, and THEAWESOMEOME for reviewing! Thank you so much!

Until next time, friends!


	4. Ice Cream Cake (R) (Freddy x Shab)

**Requests are still open! Drop them in the reviews, that makes it easy for me to find them all!**

* * *

**"Ice Cream Cake"**

**Freddy / Shadow Bonnie**

**Post-BoC2**

**Crackpairing, Romance**

**Requested by ****CanzetYote**

* * *

Shadow Freddy glared down at the dead Toy animatronics that littered the pizzeria. At one point, Clyde had torn the exoskeleton heads off of their lifeless bodies, just wanting to be near them again. The blue rabbit, however, suffered the same fate as the others had after a while.

Only unlike the others, he had died at his own hands.

The dark purple bear sighed, kicking the empty head of B.B. away as he walked. Things had been becoming increasingly boring, ever since the originals had left, and the Toys had died.

Shadow Freddy was feeling more like Red than ever. His personality had mellowed out, instead of being consisted of pure rage and guilt. Shadow Bonnie, on the other hand...

...Well, he wasn't doing too great.

The rabbit had once been able to regulate his emotions even better than Shadow Freddy could. But once Clyde had passed on, the shadow figure changed. He hardly made any sense, he would burst into an ear-piercing, shrieking laughter before breaking into sobs.

Shadow Freddy had never been fond of Shadow Bonnie. They had always fought to some degree. They were only close because they were the only remaining shadow creatures. Their father, the Marionette, had left as well. They were completely alone.

A loud wail caught the bear's attention. Looking up in annoyance, he glared at the shadow bunny, a creature even darker than he. He stood across from him at the other end of the stage room, staring at his own reflection. Clear liquid leaked from his pure black eyes, trailing down his face. The bear grumbled.

"Stop moaning and bitching, you pathetic beast." He said, his eyes narrowing at the depressed bunny. "I hate your voice so much."

"B-but, S-Shaf-" Shadow Bonnie choked out, his voice faltering. His eyes laid on the bear, making him uncomfortable in the process. "P-please, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?!" The bear snapped angrily, turning to him fully. The bunny flinched backwards, terrified of his outbursts. "THERE'S NOTHING TO BE SCARED OF! WE'RE THE SONS OF A DEMON! PEOPLE ARE SCARED OF _US_!"

He cried even harder.

Shaf growled. Stomping over to the rabbit, he grabbed him roughly by the neck. The bunny choked and squirmed, his eyes widening in fear.

'_I can end him right here. Right now. It'll all be over._' He thought gleefully, attempting to crush his neck in one swift squeeze. But for the first time in his life, the bunny retaliated, kicking him roughly. The bear roared out in pain, dropping him in the process. Shadow Bonnie took off in a heartbeat, breathing loudly as he began running. Shadow Freddy screeched out, chasing him down.

It was a fruitless attempt to escape. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Nobody to protect him. Nobody to stop the fight. While Shadow Bonnie was fast, Shadow Freddy was faster. The bear caught up to him, grabbing him roughly by the arm and chucking him against the wall.

The rabbit fought back this time. He violently kicked the bear in the shin, making him fall over. The darker creature clawed at his face, screeching as he did so. He was so sick of the bear treating him like garbage.

Shadow Freddy fought back just as violently, beating at any part of his companion that he could come into contact with. They clawed, bit, kicked and punched at each other. Soon enough, Shadow Freddy was back on top. He pounded his fist furiously into the shadow rabbit until he was bleeding horribly, all while begging for his bear companion to stop. Snorting when the rabbit went mostly quiet and only let out weak wheezes, he stood up, growling at him. He knew that they couldn't exactly die, but it was worth a shot.

The bear spat on the other shadow demon before he stormed away, leaving the rabbit choking on his own oil. Struggling to his paw hands and knees, he looked around, coughing up a large amount of his 'blood'. Shadow Freddy hadn't attacked him so badly before. Sure, a punch or a slap was normal, but an actual _beating?_

Then and there, he scrambled up from his spot and focused to teleport away from the abandoned restaurant

He needed out.

* * *

Freddy sighed lowly, watching Bonnie converse with Chica. His expression was sad and blank, the usual spark gone from his blue eyes. He was happy that Bonnie was so happy being close to Chica, but he couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous. Golden was in the shop getting fixed up due to a few scratches and nicks in his endoskeleton, so he didn't really have anybody to talk to. He didn't want to vent to Foxy, he already caused enough trauma to the poor fox in '87.

As if on cue, the fox walked past and stopped in front of him with a broom. They all had taken after the Toys and decided to help clean as well, just to keep their memory alive.

While they were at it, Golden had really helped the vulpine come out of his shy shell. Freddy and Foxy were beginning to fix their brotherly relationship. It felt great to both of them to be so close again, but Freddy still didn't feel fit to share his deep, personal life with him.

"Ahoy, thar, brother! What's wrong?" The pirate-themed fox asked, studying the bear's depressed expression. The brown animatronic sat up and plastered a fake smile onto his face, shrugging a bit.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just some things going on in my mind. Don't worry about it!" Freddy said, only to get an unamused expression from Foxy. The vulpine sighed, dropping his shoulders a bit.

"I be knowin' ye better than that." The red animatronic muttered, looking at the bear in even more worry than before. There was a pause, before he shrugged and made sure he had a good grip on his broom. Freddy shrugged himself this time, leaning back.

"Okay, it _is _something. But you don't need to know about it...No offense, I just don't want to put any stress on you."

Foxy mulled this over for a bit before nodding. He put his broom to the floor and began brushing some dirt away, glancing up at the bear. "Alright, if 'ye say so."

Freddy smiled weakly and nodded, hopping off of the stage. He patted Foxy on the shoulder before walking off, stretching a bit. He gave one last glance over at Bonnie and Chica before walking down the hall, huffing under his breath. His eyes closed as he walked, rubbing his arm.

He knew it was wrong, but he still had feelings for Bonnie. He pretended that he was over it for the bunny's sake, but in all reality, he was heart broken. Their friendship seemed to have dwindled after Freddy confessed, and Bonnie found comfort in their chicken friend. It hurt to see the bunny pulling away from him, but he didn't blame him. Freddy felt disgusting.

He decided to take a break in the unused office. It was once again his 'relaxation' spot, especially when he needed to be away from everybody. All he had to do was slam the door buttons and sit in a corner or on the chair, and maybe chow down on some pizza. He didn't like going on the roof much anymore, due to recent rain and weather. It was too wet for his liking.

As he neared office, he heard an odd, raspy noise from the basement. Eyes widening, he whipped around to face the slightly-open door, his eyes wide in fear. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened since they had moved, so the noise sparked a bunch of horrible memories. He was reminded of how terrible he was towards his family, how angry. A wave of guilt washed over him, and winced.

The noise echoed out again. Curious, he perked his ears and looked around. Seeing nobody in the halls, he opened the basement door all the way. Walking down the stairs, he glanced around, flattening his ears back down in the process. He felt scared, but he didn't want to show it. He had been through hell and back, nothing should have been able to scare him.

"Hello?" He called out, waiting for a reply as he reached the lower level. A loud, panicked gasp from the corner made him look over. He let out a growl, baring his teeth out of reflex; memories of defending himself quickly came back like the guilt had.

A black, almost misty shadow figure laid in the corner, its black eyes wide. It looked at Freddy in pure fear, backing up into a corner of the wall. He let out a quiet wail, blathering out random, unfinished sentences. They were mixes of "Don't hurt me", "Please stop", and many other various phrases.

Freddy narrowed his gaze. The last time he had seen a shadow figure like this, it was back when the Master was in control. Had he come back? Was this a trap? A trick?

Not caring if it was or not, Freddy took a slow, cautious step forward. He stared at the shadow, waiting for it to attack. When it cowered backwards and sobbed, he relaxed a bit. Whatever happened, it was genuinely frightened. It was then that he noticed that the creature a rabbit, and was covered in bruises and cuts. Blood was shown to be dried on its 'fur'' as it completely materialized into the room, and tears leaked out of its eyes. It stopped sobbing to cough, only to allow a thick, black oil to spray from its mouth.

Freddy approached it. It curled into a ball and sobbed even more, its voice turning silent for a few seconds before coming back again. He tilted his head a bit and reached out, stopping his paw a few inches away from it.

"It's okay." He spoke calmly, looking it over even further. It seemed to be one of the _shadow creatures _that Golden had told him about. From what he knew, there was the Master, Shadow Freddy, and Shadow Bonnie. From what he was guessing, this was Shadow Bonnie. The rabbit flinched when he placed his large paw on the top of his head, wincing.

"I won't hurt you." Freddy urged slightly, just wanting the rabbit to know that he was safe. He gently stroked his paw over his head, and the rabbit untensed by a small amount. Its eyes opened to look up at him curiously. They seemed to have a super dull hint of green and maroon to them, one color for each eye. He thought he saw a bit of ice blue in there as well, but it was only a flash. He wasn't sure, it was probably just the lighting.

Freddy stroked him more, and he finally relaxed. Freddy smiled kindly and pulled away slowly, not wanting to spook him by any sudden movements. The bunny blinked a few times and sat up from its balled up position, cocking its head.

"Uh, what's your name?" Freddy questioned, although he had a feeling that he already knew. The bunny shrugged, his eyes darting around.

"I-it's, um, Sh-Sha-Shadow B-Bonnie." He stuttered out, panicking a bit when the bear stood up straight. He waited for a kick to the head or something similar, but it never came. Freddy simply tilted his head back and forth to study him, his ears twitching.

"_D-don't hurt me._" The bunny begged quietly, making Freddy's expression turn to one of worry. He shook his head and kneeled down once again, sitting next to the shadow figure.

"I won't. As long as you don't hurt me or my family." He said gently, but kept a stern tone to his voice to let the bunny know he wasn't kidding. The rabbit nodded in response, wiping some tears and blood from his face. They sat in silence for a few moments before Freddy spoke up once again.

"Why are you here?" He asked, making the shadow demon flinch. He shrugged, his black eyes darting around the room.

"I-I had to get away from S-Shaf...S-Shadow Freddy." He choked out, his ears falling. "H-he hurt me really bad, but I miss him."

"Shadow Freddy?" The brown bear questioned, raising an eyebrow. He put a paw to his chin in thought, scratching it lightly. He guessed that if Golden was right, then Shadow Freddy would've been a manifestation of anger, or something similar. It explained a lot. Looking at Shadow Bonnie, he sighed, feeling a bit bad for the poor thing.

"Well, you're safe with me. I promise."

"S-safe?" Shadow Bonnie asked, looking at Freddy with a confused expression. Freddy nodded, smiling at him.

"Yeah, safe. Y'know, out of harm's way? Not in danger?"

"Oh." The rabbit muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He laughed awkwardly and smiled weakly, showing off his blindly white teeth. "Alright. Call me Shab."

"Alright, Shab. You can call me whatever you see fit."

The shadow demon nodded, going quiet. Freddy studied his injuries, gently touching a cut. The rabbit hissed out, yanking his leg away. They seemed worse than they looked. Freddy twitched his ears in worry, flattening them to his exoskull.

"I'll help you get cleaned up. Once Golden gets back, he can help fix-"

"N-NO!" The rabbit suddenly shouted out, taking the old animatronic by surprise. The rabbit looked absolutely horrified as he scrambled to his paws and ran to a different corner away from Freddy. Freddy stood up in confusion, stuttering. The room went entirely silent, and Freddy waited a few moments before calling out again.

"Hello?"

No response.

The animatronic went over to the corner where the shadow creature had gone into, and searched around for a bit. Not seeing any trace of him at all, he sighed, dropping his shoulders. He suddenly felt very lonely again. Shrugging it off, he sat down, resting his head in his paws.

"_Freddy?! Where are you!_"

Hearing Bonnie shout out from the hallway above, he sighed. Standing up, he looked around one last time before going upstairs, shaking his head.

_'What was that all about?' _He thought silently, wincing a bit when he got into the bright light of the main restaurant.

Such an odd encounter.

* * *

The weeks passed, and Golden was returned to the restaurant. He looked as good as new. He had a completely new exoskeleton, and he worked better than ever. He seemed incredibly happy, and everybody else was ecstatic to have him back home, safe and sound.

Even in all of the happiness, Freddy felt something missing, deep in his gears. Something in his A.I. chip continued to nag him, telling him that something was missing once again. He didn't understand. He had his family, Golden was alive, and everything was back to normal.

Well, not _exactly _back to normal. Something else had been happening behind the scenes.

A distant crash of thunder awoke Freddy from his usual deep sleep. Perking his ears up, he immediately looked around to make sure that the others were okay. Golden, Bonnie and Chica were sleeping as usual, and Foxy seemed to be content at the cove. He sighed lowly, rubbing his face as another rumble came from outside.

Thunder always reminded him of the crashing noises that the horrible human made when tearing Golden apart. He had gotten mostly over it, but it still scared him if he wasn't expecting it, or if he was asleep.

Looking around more, it seemed to him as if Bonnie and Chica were sleeping closer together than normal. In fact, they were indeed further away from Freddy. His heart sank lower than it had earlier. Looking at his feet, he closed his eyes. He truly felt like scum.

When a sudden distant wail came from the other end of the restaurant, his mind was flooded with what had happened the past few weeks. The cry sounded just like Shadow Bonnie. He and the rabbit had been bonding for every night since he had first shown up. They had conversed quite a lot when the others would fall asleep, and they actually became quite close in the short period of time.

Shadow Bonnie was odd. He was _indeed_ the manifestation of insanity and depression. He would randomly cry and then burst into laughter, and his mood changed often. However, in the past few days, he seemed to be improving with Freddy's help. Shadow Bonnie actually seemed to be happy. Under his two main 'emotions', there was his own personality that shown through when he was mentally worked with.

He was actually quite sweet and kind, and had a great sense of humor. It was bizarre, they connected in a way that even Bonnie and Freddy hadn't. They just seemed to click perfectly.

The only problem was, he had forged this new relationship behind Golden and the others' back. Golden came back only a few days after Freddy first found Shab, and it had been hard to keep a secret from his big brother.

Golden was smart. He wasn't easily fooled or lied to. Freddy wondered if he knew about his friendship with the demon rabbit? He wasn't the kind of person...erh, _animatronic _to hide his feelings or thoughts from somebody. If he was worried, he would let you know. Either he didn't care about his new friendship, or he somehow hadn't found out, yet.

Feeling a bit worried when he heard yet another wail, Freddy hopped off of the stage and headed down the hall. He didn't care if he woke anybody, he just wanted to make sure that his new bunny friend was okay. He couldn't help but to scold himself mentally, why was he so worried about the creature? It could easily just turn around and stab him in the back.

Stopping by the kitchen to grab some ice cream cake first, he then headed down to the basement. When another wail sounded out much louder than before, he was sure that the rabbit was there. Reaching the floor, he spotted the black creature in the middle of the room, crying his eyes out. Looking at him worriedly, the bear approached slowly.

"Hey, Shab!" He said in a quiet, cheerful tone, making him look up. Shab seemed surprised before he wiped some tears away, smiling weakly at him.

"H-hey, Freddy." The black rabbit choked out, attempting to sound happy. Freddy smiled back, sitting next to him. Showing the ice cream cake, he broke off a piece with his paws and handed it to him. Shab looked at it curiously and sniffed it before giving it a long, exaggerated lick, making Freddy cough awkwardly.

"So, um." Freddy began, watching the rabbit wrap his tongue around the cake and just stare at it. Seeing that he wasn't doing anything else, he rolled his eyes a bit, chuckling. "Did you make up with Shadow Freddy, yet?"

"No." Shab muttered, finally taking a small bite of the cake. He sighed, drooping his ears. "I know he'll just hurt me more...I m-miss him, but I don't wanna go back."

Freddy nodded slowly, leaning forward to slouch a bit. He sighed himself and grabbed a pawful of ice cream cake, shoveling it into his mouth. "Well, I understand. You can stay here in the basement as long as you want, just watch out for the others. They may...you know, freak out."

Shab nodded violently, finishing his own slice of cake. Scooting a bit closer to Freddy, he tilted his head and studied him, looking him over. The brown bear tensed up and looked down at him, narrowing his eyes.

The rabbit seemed intrigued by him. Reaching a paw out, he gently patted the brown animatronic's arm, making him flinch slightly. He moved to his chest and patted it as well, making the bear raise an eyebrow. Finally, Shab pulled his arm back and smiled a white, toothy grin, slouching himself. "You're soft, Fred."

"T-thanks." Freddy stuttered, his blue eyes locked onto the bunny. He actually seemed _happy. _A soft, almost maroon glow was visible behind his eyes. They stared at each other for a bit before they awkwardly broke eye contact, looking into opposite directions.

A moment of silence lead to Freddy reaching his own paw up, scratching behind the rabbit's ears. A sound similar to the animatronics' whirring came from his throat, and his foot began thumping against the ground. Freddy laughed at the reaction, petting the back of his head and then finally petting his back. Shab relaxed, sighing softly.

"Fred, I don't wanna go home." Shab said sadly, making the bear stop his gentle petting. The bear listened to him speak, not moving. "I really like it here, and I really like you. P-please don't make me go home..._please_."

Freddy stared at him intensely. Lifting his paw up yet again, he gently cupped the shadow rabbit's face and smiled, wiping a few stray tears away from his black eyes.

"It's my fault Shadow Freddy has hurt you so badly, Shab. You never have to leave. I'll protect you, I promise. You're...w-well...you're my best friend."

Shab cocked his head at the statement, nuzzling into the bear's paw. "Best friend? I thought Bonnie was your best friend."

"He was." Freddy said, looking down. He removed his paw from the bunny's face and leaned back, closing his eyes. "He just...well, he's been getting closer to Chica, and I'm kind of getting left behind."

"Why?" Shab questioned, looking confused. Freddy went silent. There was the heavy feeling of awkwardness on the air until Freddy spoke up again.

"Well, I had...um. F-feelings towards him." He said under his breath, avoiding any eye contact. "After some encouragement from some people, I finally told him my feelings. He...uh. D-didn't take it too well."

"O-oh." The black rabbit stared at the bear, who fidgeted slightly after he finished speaking. Smiling, Shab scooted closer and patted him on the back, trying to let him know it was alright. "Hey, d-don't feel bad! I kinda f-feel that way about Shaf...I-I know he'd never love me, though...He's always s-so angry."

Freddy looked at the rabbit after he confessed himself, his blue eyes wide with surprise. Shab continued smiling and nuzzled the bear's neck, causing him to tense up even further and sit up straight. Shab huffed happily, drooping his ears.

"I really like you, Freddy. You helped me when nobody else did. I o-owe you my life."

Freddy's shock melted into a small, understanding smile. Lowering his head, he gently nuzzled the small tuff of black fur on the other creature's forehead, exhaling a breath. He wrapped his arms around the rabbit and held him close, something that he had always wanted to do with somebody else. Shab gently kissed the older animatronic on the cheek, smiling happily after he did so. They both sat there in a different kind of silence than before; something calming and nice.

Freddy nearly fell asleep against the poor rabbit before the sound of the basement door opening jolted him awake. Both of them looked to the top of the stairs to see light pouring in, and Golden staring straight at them. Shab's eyes widened and he choked, his ears flattening to his skull.

"Freddy, what in tarnation?! Get away from that thing!" The gold bear cried out, walking down the steps. Shab stuttered out nonsense and backed into a wall corner. Freddy defensively stood up at that point, walking towards Golden to block his path to the shadow creature.

"Gold, s-stop!" Freddy cried out, stopping the suddenly angry bear from getting any closer. Golden looked down at his younger brother in astonishment, his ears flattening.

"Freddy, that's one of-"

"I know who he is!" The brown bear snapped, interrupting Golden before he could finish speaking. Golden seemed offended by the entire situation, backing away from Freddy.

"Frederic, what's gotten in'ta 'ya?! 'Ya can't just h-harbor a DEMON in our basement! Do 'ya have any idea what he an' his bear friend did 'ta me?!" Golden cried out, pointing at the rabbit in the corner. The shadow creature flinched, curling up into a ball.

"Golden, hear me out." Freddy stated firmly, grabbing Golden by the arms when he started to move towards the rabbit again. They stared at each other before Freddy sighed, dropping his shoulders.

"When you were away for repairs, I found him in the basement, all bloody and cut up. I helped him get better, G-Gold. He was being abused by Shadow Freddy. I couldn't just leave him." He said, shaking a bit. Golden relaxed, keeping his expression stern and angry.

"We talked a lot...Got to know each other. He's not what you think, brother. He's basically my best friend. I don't want him to leave. I promised I'd protect him, just like you promised you'd protect us. P-please understand, brother...I beg of you."

Golden narrowed his gaze over to the shadow rabbit, who cowered back even further. He stuttered and squeaked before finally speaking. "G-Golden, I'm s-s-sorry...S-Shaf made me do a lot of t-t-things I didn't want to do...W-we did it for father, it had nothing to do with you per-personally. I'm s-so sorry."

The yellow bear frowned. Freddy slowly let go and backed away, studying him. The older animatronic let out a small huff and glared at the rabbit, holding his head high.

"Shadow Bonnie...Shab, was it?" He questioned, only continuing after he watched the bunny nod. "...'Ah'll be takin' 'yer apology in'ta consideration. 'Ya caused 'meh a 'lotta pain. If 'ya can truly prove 'yerself that 'ya ain't gonna hurt any of us, _then _'ah'll accept 'yer apology. Just maybe."

Both Freddy and Shab let out simultaneous sighs of relief. Golden gave Freddy a quick glance, raising an eyebrow. "How long have 'ya known each other, Freddy?"

Freddy stared blankly before he fully registered the question, shaking his head to clear his mind. "U-uh, about two weeks. Almost three."

Golden 'hmm'd quietly, nodding slowly. Looking at them one last time, he slowly backed towards the stairs and went back up them, stopping towards the top and looking back down at them both.

"Freddy...just-ugh. Just be back up at the stage by six, as usual. G'night."

Freddy couldn't help but to flinch at the slight bitterness in the other male's voice. Listening to the door shut, he sighed, slumping against the wall. Shab slowly crawled out from his 'hiding spot' and sat next to Freddy, looking worried.

"H-he won't hurt me, will he?" The rabbit asked, flinching a bit when Freddy raised a paw and put it on his shoulder.

"No, buddy. He won't. I just wish he understood."

The two of them fell silent after that, not saying anything. They fell asleep leaning against each other, just hoping that everything else would go okay from that day on.

By the time they had woken up, they completely forgot that they had let the ice cream cake melt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

*CRYING* FINALLY. AFTER 8 DAYS IT'S FINALLY DONE. FINALLY DONE.

Uh, heya, guys! How are you? Sorry for the late update! I actually turned 18 on the 6th of this month! And I'm still writing fanfiction. What even is my life.

Now, when CanzetYote requested this, mind mind absolutely blew to the moon. This pairing is absolute genius. Like, I can't even. It's perfect, good golly gosh! Thank you so much for coming up with it!

MASSIVE thanks to Chillaid for beta-reading this massive story. Gosh. I apologize if there's any remaining typos! Just PM me if you spot one!

I'd thank you all personally for reviewing, but this is already long enough! Oy! Next chapter, eh?

**Requests are still open!**


	5. Bones (F-R) (Freddy x Bonnie)

**Requests are still open! Remember to drop 'em in the reviews, so I can find them easier!  
Also, adding a summary/plot to the shipping idea helps me a LOT. You'll be fully credited if I use it!**

* * *

**"Bones"**

**Freddy / Bonnie**

**Inter-BoC2**

**Canon, Friendship/Romance (Up to the reader to decide)**

* * *

"What's on your mind, Freddy?"

Freddy jumped from his zoned out state, blinking a few times. He looked around the lounge room until he finally glanced to his right to see Red sitting on a small couch, right next to the one he was on himself. They exchanged a long, awkward silence before the younger bear puffed his cigar, snorting out smoke.

"W-what do you mean?" Freddy questioned, sounding slightly defensive. Red shrugged, leaning backwards on the furniture.

"You always laugh at the fish who shouts "my leg" on this show. You didn't even smile, something's wrong."

Freddy shook his head in disagreement, looking back at the television. Red shrugged, looking back at it as well.

Despite Freddy's protests, something was indeed wrong. Bonnie had only been reactivated two days ago, and Freddy was beginning to have anxiety attacks again. Bonnie had stated multiple times that he had forgiven him for his wrongs, but Freddy still wasn't so sure. Worry and dread filled his A.I. chip, making him jumpy.

And on top of it, his anger was returning. It was directed to himself for everything he had done, but he had already had a few mild verbal lash outs at the others. Keeping his feelings pent up messed with his emotions.

The Toys seemed mostly confused and worried, while Bonnie was becoming slightly standoffish. They all expressed their concern from time to time, but didn't know what else to do.

Freddy glanced at the clock, sighing out lowly. Standing up from the couch, he scratched at his bad arm, shaking his head.

"I'll be off to P&amp;S, Red. I'm tired."

Red looked at the older bear, nodding in understanding. His gaze directed back towards the television, and his posture relaxed further.

"Mhmm. If you find Clyde, direct him here. Goodnight."

Freddy nodded, walking out of the lounge room to the hall. Turning the corner to get to the correct room, he stroked his bad arm again, feeling the empty spot where his exoskeleton had been. Feeling bored as he walked, he dug his fingers a bit deeper. They hit the bare endoskeleton, but they hit something else as well.

It clanked hollowly as it was jarred free, falling to the bottom of his arm. He let out a surprised, horrified gasp, his ears flattening. He knew damn well what it was.

Pulling his hand away from his arm, the object inside rattled as he moved it down to his side.

He gagged a bit.

He felt disgusting.

"Well, hello, Freddy~"

Jumping a bit at the sound of the effeminate voice, he looked up from his arm to see Clyde turn the corner. He swayed his 'hips' a bit as he walked, making Freddy wince. Clyde laughed in amusement.

"Calm down, I'm joking." The blue rabbit said, walking normally to the bear. "I save that for Red."

"Please tell me that's a joke, too." Freddy half-whined, his ears flat in disgust at the thought. He got no response from the rabbit on the topic, just a small scoff.

"Saw you looking at your arm, what's wrong?" The Toy questioned, glancing at the old animatronic's arm. Freddy tensed up and frowned, holding his arm tight and still.

"Nothing. Speaking of which, Red's looking for you." Freddy muttered, avoiding eye contact. The blue bunny found it odd, frowning a bit at Freddy's behavior. Either way, he kept his calm, cool and collected demeanor as he spoke.

"Coincidentally enough, Bonnie's looking for you as well. Such a sweetheart. It's a shame his face has been removed, I bet he was a looker. Y'know, like me." Clyde complimented the purple rabbit as well as himself, smiling. He began to walk away before giving Freddy a half-hearted wave without looking back. "_Ciao_, honey."

Freddy internally winced at Clyde's type of speech. It was horribly awkward to listen to. It wasn't exactly _annoying, _it was just something that made his fuel tank tense up with an uneasy feeling. Shaking it off, he trudged himself back to the P&amp;S room.

Kicking the door open, he dragged himself inside. Going over to a corner, he sat down and leaned back, groaning softly. His head was throbbing for staring at the television for so long, he really needed to sleep.

"Hey, Fred!"

Freddy glanced up to the corner to find Bonnie, who was standing for once. The rabbit had basically been locked in a sitting position due to weakness ever since he had reactivated.

However, he seemed to be getting much better. He was quite active and he was rummaging around a box, looking for different items. Pulling out a handful of bolts and screws, he put them to his face, most likely eating them. The poor rabbit was having trouble eating due to lacking a mouth, but he had found a few ways to. He mostly relied on electricity instead of fuel, now.

"Hello, Bonnie." The bear said lowly, slouching against the wall. Bonnie stopped what he was doing to look at the bear, cocking his head. His broken ears flopped a bit in the process.

"What's wrong, bud? I thought you'd be happy to see my face again. Oh, wait." He laughed a bit after he was done speaking, only to let it die down after he noticed Freddy didn't react at all. Limping towards him, he sat down. A loud 'clang' emitted from the sound of the metal colliding with the linoleum floor.

"Nothing, Bonnie." Freddy spoke, turning his head away. Bonnie would have raised an eyebrow if he could, despite lacking a face and not even having eyebrows in the first place. Putting his remaining arm on the bear, he let out long, a staticy sigh.

"I know you better than that, you idiot." He half-spat, making the bear roll his eyes. The bunny promptly bapped his back, making him grunt and growl. "Tell me."

When he didn't get a response from the older animatronic, he bapped at his arm. The sound of rattling caught his attention, causing the red shine of his eye lights to glow brighter. Freddy tensed up, his ears flattening.

There was a quiet pause between them both. Bonnie's head tilted down in the direction of his arm before tilting back up to Freddy's face. They remained silent until Freddy moved his arm, causing it to rattle again.

"_I thought they'd be gone by now_." The bear whispered, looking down at his arm. Bonnie let out another sigh and re-positioned himself, grabbing the arm of his brother. After a bit of wiggling and removing loose, broken exoskeleton, he was able to remove the bone. They both stared at it in disgust and horror, both of their ears flat.

"I can still taste it." Freddy blurted out, making the bunny flinch. Bonnie gently brushed the bone off and hid it under a shelf, not sure what else to do with it.

"I-I can too, Fred."

"It's all my fault." The bear continued, a bit louder than before. He clenched his fists and looked at the rabbit frantically, twitching a bit. "I-If I had stopped him, Golden would still be here. The poor children would still be alive, probably with children of their own. We could have made _their_ children happy."

"Freddy, how many times do I have to tell you?" Bonnie demanded, his ears jiggling as he moved. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Freddy looked at the bunny, slightly shaky. His eyes narrowed at the purple animatronic.

"It isn't your fault, Freddy." Bonnie said, trying to relax the bear. There was a pause before he continued, sighing once again. "You didn't know what to do. _We_ didn't know what to do. It wasn't in our programming to harm anybody. It still isn't. You know that."

Freddy relaxed a bit at his brother's words. He looked away and frowned, closing his eyes. Bonnie patted him gently.

"I know if you could go back in time and fix it, you would. It's not like you're _happy _it happened. You need to stop blaming yourself over this."

Freddy stared at him, nodding slowly. He had to admit; he felt quite a bit better. His heart still ached with doubt and guilt, but he didn't know what else to do about it. Tilting his head downwards, he relaxed, closing his eyes.

"A-alright, Bon. I'll try."

Bonnie would have smiled if he could. Nodding, he scooted a few inches away from Freddy and relaxed against the wall, turning off his own eye lights. Freddy leaned back next to him, staring at the inactive chicken in the room across from them.

"Think Chica will ever wake up?"

"I-I sure hope so, Fred."

And with that, they both went silent, not saying anything. They finally went into sleep mode after a while, too tired to do anything else.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heya, guys! Sorry for the late update. I know the chapter is short, but I'm kind of out of ideas. I really need help! Just don't say a pairing, but give me an idea to use it with as well! It helps a LOT.

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading, and thank you to everybody who reviewed! (I'd name you all separately, but I'm using Safari and it doesn't do copy and paste very well. Chrome's being a jerk for me, I couldn't even update the story yesterday because of it!)

Until next time, friends!


End file.
